Pandora's Actor
:"Absolutely correct, Ainz-sama. I am your creation. Even if you ordered me to battle against the other Supreme Beings, I would not hesitate to give it my full effort!" ::- Pandora's Actor to his creator, Momonga. Pandora's Actor (パンドラズ・アクタ) is an area guardian and the financial manager of Nazarick. He is responsible for the upkeep of Nazarick and the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown. He is the creation of Momonga himself. Appearance Dressed in a Neo-Nazi-esque uniform, Pandora's Actor is an egghead with no distinct facial feature except the three holes on his face. In Momonga's original design, he is the combination of everything that he thought was cool, with exaggerated gesture and body language. Personality Pandora's Actor is an egghead whose behavior is always overly exaggerated, humiliating Ainz. However, while he is over the top, he can also be extremely practical. Unlike other NPCs who willingly obey every order without question, Pandora's Actor will ask questions to clarify his duties and give suggestions whenever possible. Thus, despite his personality, he can be the perfect executioner of all his master's tasks without misunderstanding his intentions. His backstory stated that he liked managing magic items. It was Momonga's original intent to design him in such a way that he would not find it strange to be alone in the Treasury, making him believe his position as Treasurer was a heavenly job. However, for some reason, his obsession for cataloging items seemed to have reached the level of a fetish. Like other inhabitants of Nazarick, Pandora's Actor is loyal to the Forty-One Supreme Beings. However, he is completely devoted to Ainz, his creator, and would even fight the other guild members if ordered to. Background Pandora's Actor was created by Momonga himself during his chunibyou-phase. The reason Momonga created Pandora's Actor was neither for battle nor for business. It was for the purpose of preserving the identity of Ainz Ooal Gown, leaving behind the images of his companions. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc When Ainz entered the Mausoleum with Albedo, Yuri, and CZ, Pandora's Actor appeared before them while disguised as Tabula Smaragdina. He was ordered to revert to his true form before Albedo could attack. After the introductions have been made, Ainz order the Pandora's Actor to retrieve the World Items. Before complying with his creator's command, Pandora's Actor sensed something was amiss outside the Treasury, requested that he would be permitted to leave the Treasury and be given additional duties. Though he understood he was considered to be his master's trump card that contains his comrade's forms and abilities, he believed it would be a waste of his abilities to remain idle in the Treasury. Ainz finding some rough reasoning with his creation, relented to his request, allowing Pandora's Actor to travel to the Throne Room in order to move valuables from the vaults of the Treasury. To do this, Ainz gifted him the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, making Pandora's Actor the third NPC to receive such a honor. The Men in the Kingdom Arc After being informed about Sebas' betrayal, Ainz had ordered Pandora's Actor to disguise himself as Ainz in order to confirm whether Sebas' allegiance still lies. Once it had been determined that his loyalty was still intact, he left the area to be transported back to Nazarick and report this to his creator for playing his role well. At the last second he actually fluttered his cape just like he normally would but luckily Sebas merely found it odd but had not seen through it. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc While wanting to personally observe the operations that were being carried out to test out Nazaricks defenses while not abandoning his position in the workers camp, Ainz had ordered Pandora's Actor to disguise himself as Momon with Nabe as to allow him to carry out his plans without arising any suspicion. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc After the massacre at Katze Plains, Ainz Ooal Gown and his forces took control of E-Rantel following the war. Taking the role of Momon, Pandora's Actor stopped Albedo from killing a young boy who showed transgression against Ainz. Albedo later demanded that Momon to be put in charge as the city enforcer to further hide the fact that both Momon and Ainz are the same person. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Pandora's Actor who is still acting as Momon was approached by Ainz Ooal Gown to have a talk about any problems regarding to him being as Momon and Ainz had finally acknowledges him as a son. Before his father left, Pandora's Actor asked what direction would the Sorcerer Kingdom taking, leading Ainz to ponder his future goals. Trivia * The existence of Pandora's Actor was not known by many NPCs until Ainz visited the treasury. * Pandora's Actor is the third NPC to be given the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown from his creator. * Pandora's Actor speaks in German when he says "Wenn es meines Gottes Wille ist", meaning "If it is my God's will". * Pandora's Actor's uniform resembles that of the Neo-Nazi Schutzstaffel. In Overlord, this uniform came to the fore during the Arcology War. It seems that the war broke out in future Europe (around 2110s). * Pandora's Actor is at the top of the NPCs in terms of intelligence, tactical ability and power, but his movements are normally restricted to the treasury and the throne room, because he is considered to be a treasure and a final trump card that preserves the identity of Ainz Ooal Gown. * Most of the other NPCs are jealous at Pandora's Actor since he was created by Ainz (Albedo is especially jealous of this fact), believing that an NPC created by Ainz, who stands above all the other supreme beings and the only one to never abandon them, holds a special place in Nazarick. Ainz on the other hand is extremely embarrassed of Pandora's Actor and sees him as a reminder of his dark past (chunibyou phase) and that his very existence brings him shame, given how lame he thinks of him now. * Ainz acknowledges Pandora's Actor as his own son and Pandora himself calls him father, although this relationship is kept secret which only the two of them and Fifth knowing about it. Quotes *(To Ainz about the World Items): "Indeed, those overpowered weapons are powerful enough to be called killer trump cards. They make the impossible possible, even possessing the power to destroy the world." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Doppelgänger Category:Craftsmen Category:Area Guardians Category:Nazarick